the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Bashing
A recurrent theme in the Podcast (and fanfics in general) is that the character of Ron Weasley is often mocked, belittled, or vilified. As he is Lyndsay's favourite Harry Potter character, this causes her some distress, but she takes it like a trooper. Notable Moments * S01E01 - His Huge...Honker: Allie initiates the Airport Run Ron joke by proclaiming him too "nice" to want to sleep with. * S01E07 - 45 Minutes of Kissing: Hermione states that Ron refuses to perform oral sex on her despite expecting her to perform it on him, making him a selfish lover. * S01E08 - Squirts So Good: Hermione declares Snape's slow, methodical lovemaking to be far superior to a "fast, pounding stroke" suggesting that Ron is an inferior lover (assumption being that Hermione has only had two lovers.) Also, Snape is arguably one of Ron's main "enemies", and so Hermione having sex with Snape is a "screw you" to Ron. * S01E09 - May the Best Man Win: Ron refers to Hermione as a "doormat" which Lyndsay declares as "rude". He wants to see other people but doesn't want Hermione to do likewise. Also suggests she was "needy" previously and that she must be "jonesing" for his attentions. * Q01E01 - Girls Night!: Danny compares himself to Ron, saying he's "slowing them down". * Q01E02 - A Lap Dance for Hermione: Ron doesn't know how to handle himself in the sack. * S02E01 - Love Potion No. 9 3/4: "Hermione Granger, her best friend Harry Potter, and her on-again-off-again-it's-fucked-up-and-I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it love interest Ron Weasley, were all enjoying roast potatoes and smoked pork." Ron still asks for help from Hermione even though their relationship appears to be "off again". Later, Ron is said to not appreciate Hermione. Lyndsay defends Ron's portrayal and maintains that it is not canon. * S02E02 - Hermione's First D: Ron's exhausted even though Hermione's the one getting action. Even Danny comments that this seems unusual. * S02E04 - Pansy Raid: Mild form. Ron stares blankly at his homework. "Sounds like a Ron move." ~ Allie. * S02E05 - The Vibrating Broomstick: The thought of Ron's red pubic hair and freckles was enough to turn Hermione off. * S02E06 - I Declare a Tongue War: "I think that Ron and Harry are finally going to start studying for a goddamn test." ~ Danny * S02E11 - He Who Must Not Be That Into You: Ron is Hermione's back-up plan for losing her virginity * S2: Meet the Author - McTwist: The hosts and McTwist joke about how everyone likes to hate on Ron. * Q02E01 - New Owl Who Dis?: Lyndsay takes offense to Allie's rude Ron voice, which makes him sound like a neanderthal. * Q02E03 - Prolongus Ejaculus!: Allie jokes that Ron is going to wear Pansy's stockings later and Lyndsay calls her on trying to decrease his sexiness. * Q02E04 - An Unexpected Foursome * Q03 - The OG Wands Up: A rare instance of Danny instigating the Ron Bashing. Usually it is Allie (though she then quickly joins in). Lyndsay comes to his rescue. * Q10 - Ron's Tiny Problem: The story has Ron having a micropenis and being unable to satisfy a pregnant Hermione, so they call Harry in to get the deed done. * S05E01 - A Hellova Hangover: Allie jokes that Ron would be a premature ejaculator (but the female version?) Later, in the story, it states that Ron "uses his hero status to get girls." * S05E02 - Shag Him Again, Darling: Ron is portrayed in the story as a bigot and also a misogynistic womanizer. * S05E03 - Pen15 Pals: Lyndsay decides enough is enough and forms "The Ronlings"; champions of Ron who will defend his honour, character, and spirit. * S05E04 - Between a C#ck and a Hard Place: Ron hits on Harriet in a creepy way. * S06E02 - Sleeping with the Enemy: Danny can't help himself, "I know we're doing the Rondemption, but Ron's only job is to not read while he's in the same room as someone else reading." Then quickly followed by, "His only job was to not read, and now he's reading." * S06E04 - Checkmates: Lyndsay and Allie joke that Harry and Ron would be a horrible Auror team on a stakeout. Ron would immediately fall asleep and Harry would not be suspicious of suspicious activity. External Links * Definitive Proof That Ron Weasley Is Still The Worst, Brought To You By 'Cursed Child' Category:Jokes Category:Podcast Jokes Category:Fan Fiction Jokes Category:Lyndsay Rush Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Category:Quickie 1 Category:Quickie 10 Category:Quickie 2 Category:Quickie 3 Category:Season 6